


The world may not wait, but we can fall behind together

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Direct upload from tumblr so there may be some spelling mistakes, Insomnia, More prosy than I usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Their story begins, and it begins, and it begins over and over as Roman and Logan slowly bring their orbits into alignment





	The world may not wait, but we can fall behind together

**Author's Note:**

> Different from my normal writing style, but I thought it was an interesting character study.

It began one day at 3am. When Roman wandered out from his room in the hopes of clearing his mind and saw Logan. Pen in hand staring down at a blank page looking like he had been suspended in time. The only thing that gave any sign of life was a slight tightening of his grip on his pen as if the movement of his hand had been aborted before it even begun.

His eyes were fixated on the page not even glancing up when Roman approached. Sighing Roman gently pulled the pen from his hand and moved the paper to the side, taking Logan’s hands in his and gently tugging until Logan stood. Roman enveloped Logan in a hug not saying anything, words weren’t needed when both of them had been on both sides of this argument far too many times.

There didn’t need to be words when Roman felt Logan began to shake slightly. Not trying to remove himself from the embrace, but still fighting to find a place amongst his own thoughts where he could find purchase and stop the feeling of drowning and being whisked along in the current of his ideas.

There didn’t need to be words as Roman tightened his hold pulling Logan closer until he was pressed against his chest. Letting him feel his heartbeat and follow his breathing. He guided Logan to the couch and pulled Logan closer. Under no delusions that Logan would sleep, but preventing his thoughts from pushing him to move, to do, to accomplish something so undefined he would run himself ragged before he found the answer he was seeking.

* * *

 

It began one day at 6am. When Logan stumbled over himself, feeling sluggish and drained from running on naps and caffeine for days as he drove himself to the brink. He found Roman sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out and his back pressed against the wall. His headphones covering his ears but nothing playing as he stares at the ceiling, tracking something above him that only he could see.

Logan briefly hummed before sitting between Roman’s spread legs facing him simply staring at Roman’s face. Roman slowly pulled his attention away from whatever thoughts had plagued his sight and stared at Logan scanning him head to toe. Logan never looked away as Roman brought himself back completely measuring reality in the imperfections of Logan.

* * *

 

It began one day at 2am. When Logan saw the light pouring out from Roman’s door and opened it walking in and seeing Roman startle when he finally sees him.

They don’t know each other yet. Or maybe they do, but only some pieces of the puzzle that fit together but drift apart unanchored never giving a full picture.

They don't know each other yet so when Roman growls at Logan to leave he does, closing the door softly to wait till dawn alone, left with his thoughts and drifting aimlessly, never being able to focus.

* * *

 

It began one day at 1pm. When Roman found a mirror of his exhaustion reflected back at him. Shoulders half slumped and eyes slow to focus.

They don’t know each other yet, its close now, with encounters at all hours forming a bond that can only be created in the middle of the night when the stars strip away the masks they might have tried to use. They’re still afraid of the echoes of themselves they see in the other but they help when they can.

* * *

 

It began one day at 10pm. When they found themselves shouting, cutting at the other with the broken edges of themselves fighting with all their might to push the other back because it is terrifying to be so completely known.

Breaths heavy they land on sneers and glares waiting for the other to back down first. The anger drains, leaving something newly forged between them.

They know themselves now.

* * *

 

It begins and begins and begins because love renews, at every moment of joy, of commiseration, of understanding it blooms again as beautiful as the first time it was ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/ Comments are always treasured


End file.
